Igual ao seu pai
by Aiki
Summary: Eram incontáveis as vezes que Albus já tinha ouvido isso. Não que ele não gostasse do pai, muito pelo contrário, mas às vezes o filho do meio dos Potter se perguntava se as pessoas viam algo nele além do fato de ser filho do grandioso Harry Potter.


**Título:** Igual ao seu pai.  
**Autor:** Sakuraya Aiki  
**Sinopse:** Eram incontáveis as vezes que Albus já tinha ouvido isso. Não que ele não gostasse do pai, muito pelo contrário, mas às vezes o filho do meio dos Potter se perguntava se as pessoas o viam alo nele além do fato de ser filho do grandioso Harry Potter.  
**Beta:**  
**Ship:** AlbusxScorpius  
**Gênero:** Romance, amizade.  
**Classificação:** k+  
**Observação:** Fanfic escrita para o projeto de Amor Inocente do fórum 6V.  
**Situação:** Aqueles olhos azuis...  
**Nota:**Tudo de Harry Potter utilizado aqui não me pertence.

**

* * *

**

"_Igual ao seu pai"_

Eram incontáveis as vezes que Albus já tinha ouvido isso. Não que ele não gostasse do pai, muito pelo contrário, mas às vezes o filho do meio dos Potter se perguntava se as pessoas o viam alo nele além do fato de ser filho do grandioso Harry Potter.

Albus tinha certeza que já tinha ouvido alguns professores o chamarem de _Harry_ então depois de um tempo todos só o chamavam de _Potter _para não ter esse tipo de problema.

Albus tinha os olhos verdes e os cabelos bagunçados idênticos aos do pai. Dos três irmãos ele era o mais parecido com Harry, já que tanto James e Lilly tinham puxado a fisionomia da mãe; Ginevra. A distinção estética entre ele e os dois era tamanha que alguns não acreditavam que eram irmãos. Era como estar do outro lado da invisível fronteira entre os genes Weasley e Potter.

Sendo ele a exceção.

"Potter, você poderia, por favor, prestar atenção?" perguntou Flitwick pela quinta vez naquele dia.

Albus piscou algumas vezes até perceber que era com ele que o professor falou. Algumas garotas no canto da sala riram e o moreno sentiu-se corar.

"Sinto muito professor" e se encolheu contra a cadeira "não vai mais acontecer".

O professor de feitiços descrente levantou as mãos, mas mesmo assim continuou a aula. Quando todos já observavam atentos às instruções do mestre, Albus ouviu um sonoro 'psiu' atrás dele e girou levemente a cabeça em sua direção.

"Passando muitas noites em claro, Potter? Eu poderia jurar que você iria babar a qualquer momento" cochichou-lhe Scorpius, fazendo as palavras se despejarem no ouvido de Albus e um arrepio subir pela espinha do moreno.

Potter contraiu as sobrancelhas e expirou lentamente. Definitivamente Scorpius sabia como o tirar do sério. Sim, eles eram melhores amigos desde quando ele foi sorteado para ficar na Sonserina, mas como aquilo tinha acontecido ele não fazia a menor idéia.

"Está tudo bem?" o tom preocupado do loiro fez com que toda a raiva de repente se esvaísse e Albus se remexeu desconfortável na cadeira. Porque Scorpius sempre fazia isso? As bochechas do moreno coraram mais efusivamente e ele tinha certeza que não iria mais virar a cabeça. Sabia que assim que colocasse aqueles olhos azuis levemente aflitos em sua visão, seu coração bateria tão alto que todos iriam poder ouvir.

Se apaixonar pelo melhor amigo era além de perigoso, patético. Tantas vezes contado em comédias românticas para garotas de 11 anos. Albus não podia deixar nunca Scorpius saber, com certeza ele iria o chamar de menininha ou algo do gênero. Talvez ele nunca mais olhasse em sua cara e aquele era um risco que o moreno não estava à fim de correr.

"Eu não babo quando durmo" disse finalmente e se remexeu na cadeira mais uma vez para que o outro não visse suas orelhas vermelhas "Você deve estar vendo coisas".

"Senhor Potter! Senhor Malfoy! Por favor, se retirem da sala se quiserem tanto conversar" com um feitiço mudo o professor girou a varinha e a porta da sala se abriu. O silêncio caiu sobre o cômodo, mas ambos não se mexeram "Se vocês continuarem à conversar serei obrigado à dar detenções para ambos, estou sendo claro o suficiente?"

Os dois meninos assentiram com a cabeça e Flitwick fez a porta se fechar no momento seguinte.

Pouco à pouco as pessoas voltaram à prestar tenção na aula e Albus conseguia ouvir o arranhar da pena de Scorpius enquanto este escrevia apressadamente em seu pergaminho.

Albus sabia que não era o preferido pelo professor de feitiços afinal sempre acabava fugindo daquele tipo de aula. Sempre quando entrava ali era como estar no primeiro ano de novo. Quando ao contrário do que todos esperavam de um menino que quase explodiu um restaurante por estresse mágico aconteceu: Albus não conseguia fazer mágica alguma.

O moreno tinha ficado meses sem nem ter sido escolhido em qual casa ficar. Durante todo esse tempo Mcgonagall tinha lhe permitido alguns benefícios como um quarto só para ele onde ele podia se alimentar sem se sentir pressionado pelos outros alunos.

Por muito tempo Al evitou ir em qualquer aula que especificamente pedia algum uso de mágica como transfiguração e feitiços. Suas notas eram horríveis nas duas matérias, mas ele era muito bom em poções, a qual se tornou sua matéria preferida. Diziam que ele tinha um dom, mas Albus não queria outro motivo para as pessoas achassem que ele era especial.

Normalmente Potter se recolhia debaixo de uma árvore e lia um de seus livros preferidos ou simplesmente dormia. Foi de tanto olhar para o céu em azul infinito que Al descobriu que azul era a sua cor preferida.

Os olhos de Scorpius eram azuis.

'Ah... aqueles olhos azuis' ele pensou ao fechou os olhos por um momento, imaginando o rosto de Scorpius sorrindo para ele. Outro arrepio.

Albus deixou a cabeça cair completamente frustrado em controlar suas emoções e bateu com a testa na mesa. O moreno estava tão preso em pensamentos que não viu as dezenas de cabeças se virando para ele.

"Senhor Potter?" perguntou Flitwick e Al levantou a cabeça assustado "Acho melhor você descansar um pouco na enfermaria".

O moreno só assentiu com a cabeça e recolheu seu material robóticamente. Várias cabeças acompanharam sua jornada até a porta até o moreno sair, mais vermelho que um tomate. A aula continuou, mas Scorpius não tinha mais motivo para fingir estar prestando atenção. Rasgou o pedaço do pergaminho que tinha desenhado e guardou dentro das vestes, não podia deixar Albus ver aquele desenho ou o chamaria de louco.

Qual era a probabilidade de Albus estar gostando dele também? Scorpius se perguntou. Porque as vezes Al parecia tão afetado perto dele? Scorpius balançou a cabeça.

Estava realmente começando a ver coisas.

* * *

**N/A:** Estou aqui novamente! :D Finalizando com essa fic a minha parte no projeto Amor Inocente do fórum 6v.

Isso aqui é outra parte do Plot que eu estava pensando em fazer para uma fic longa do Albus e do Scorpius, espero que vocês entendam. Quando eu acabar as outras fics eu posto a long /o/!

Porque "Igual ao seu pai"? O titulo não é exatamente sobre a semelhança entre Harry e Albus, mas sim o fato dos dois gostarem de um Malfoy x3 pq eu venho do ship HDxDM primeiro, então isso para mim é natural s2 s2

A situação que eu escolhi dessa vez foi "Aqueles olhos azuis". Para mim, diferente do Draco o Scorpius puxou os olhos da mãe que o deu lindos olhos azuis. Sei lá, pode ser pouco para diferenciá-los fisicamente, mas para mim faz muita diferença.

Acho que o Albus apesar de ser ácido as vezes não chega nem perto de como Draco era, os olhos azuis dão um ar mais sensível... Pelo menos é o que eu acho '-'.

Queria agradecer pelas reviews postadas em Alice :3 to meio triste com um negócio que rolou na Circus e fiquei com medo de vocês terem perdido o gosto pelas minhas fics DD:

O que uma review não faz! Eu tava toda desanimada e foi só ver as preciosas que eu me alegrei no mesmo instante s2 s2 sério, esse tipo de reconhecimento é bom não só para mim, mas para todas as outras ficwriters.

_**Campanha:  
**_"Faça uma ficwritter feliz e _deixe_ uma _review_."

Pois uma review pode mudar tudo!  
Faça você também parte dessa campanha!

**Reviews?**


End file.
